


Алкоголизм и катастрофы

by lamonika



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Ему можно, Хэмишу можно, он пережил всех Рыцарей и учебу здесь, он может позволить себе пить хоть всю неделю, хоть весь месяц, и никакой Рэндалл Карпио с шутками про цирроз печени не убедит его в обратном.





	Алкоголизм и катастрофы

— Цирроз печени, — говорит Рэндалл, подкрадываясь к нему откуда-то сбоку, и Хэмиш поднимает взгляд, но молчит, недостаточно заинтересованный в разговоре. Бокал в его руках отбрасывает блики на стены. — Верь мне, я доктор.

—  _Почти_ доктор, — осаживает его Хэмиш. Рэндалл ухмыляется — и это выражение лица предвещает грядущий спор, но Дьюк успевает продолжить быстрее. — И метаболизм. Я в этом восемь лет, верь мне.

Лилит, Хэмиш уверен, скривилась бы от их разговора — но вся ее нынешняя энергия направлена на маниакальное преследование Алиссы, сопровождающееся периодическими бросками мебели куда придется. Для не самой спортивной девушки у Алиссы выходит на диво хорошо уклоняться. Джек говорит, что это мышечная память, оставшаяся после «…и заплетали друг другу косы!», но Джека здесь тоже нет. Здесь вообще никого нет, и дом Рыцарей кажется на удивление пустым — Рэндалл, раньше с лихвой восполнявший отсутствие Лилит (а после и Джека), сейчас слишком заинтересован в том, чтобы продолжить не самую приятную беседу, так что…

Хэмиш не в восторге от этого. Потому что сейчас три часа дня, и у него был тяжелый день, и, во имя каждого тайного ордена этого проклятого учебного заведения, неужели нельзя просто дать ему выпить?

Рэндалл продолжает ухмыляться, и сигил раскачивается маятником у него прямо напротив сердца.

(Хэмиш проделывает в сигиле отверстие в ту же сумасшедшую ночь, продевает шнурок и вешает Рэндаллу на шею, и тот выглядит сбитым с толку, а потом смеется, и говорит, что никогда бы не подумал, что Хэмиш Дьюк умеет работать руками, и это звучит так ужасно, что даже Лилит вопит откуда-то сверху, чтобы они наконец прекратили свои игрища и заткнулись).

_— Ты и Лилит?! Или Рэндалл?..  
— Что? Нет. Хотя он и мечтает._

Рэндалл все же не самый плохой собеседник, когда дело не касается мнимого алкоголизма Хэмиша (алкоголизм у оборотня, это же смешно); просто до его сути докопаться чуть сложнее, чем до сути того же Джека, выворачивающегося наизнанку несколько чаще необходимого. В Рэндалле не заподозришь старосту и будущего врача — капитана спортивной команды, скорее, и недалекого кутежника. В отличие от Хэмиша, заворачивающегося в костюмы и жилетки, как в еще одну шкуру, Рэндалл собирает себя по кускам типичных персонажей комиксов (и путает Марвел с ДиСи, чтоб его), не теряя задорной искры, делающей его собой.

Так это человек принимает волчью личину? Или все же волк — человечью?

Рэндалл выхватывает бокал из рук Хэмиша прежде, чем мысль оформляется во что-то приемлемое.

— Третий за день, — сообщает он куда-то в потолок, салютует и залпом пьет — и Хэмиш внезапно не может вспомнить, что конкретно он в этот раз намешал. Плохой признак. Докатиться до алкоголизма, будучи оборотнем — задача неосуществимая; другое дело, когда память играет с тобой в прятки, да так, что даже белый порошок из безразмерных карманов Алиссы пришелся бы не к месту. Ему можно, Хэмишу можно, он пережил всех Рыцарей и учебу здесь, он может позволить себе пить хоть всю неделю, хоть весь месяц, и никакой Рэндалл Карпио с шутками про цирроз печени не убедит его в обратном.

(Это ложь, но иногда обманывать себя даже полезно).

В этом доме они все обнажены — во всех смыслах — уже очень давно, но сейчас, под этим изучающим взглядом, Хэмиш впервые за долгое время чувствует себя по-настоящему неуютно. Рэнадалл бездумно вертит сигил в пальцах (Дьюк в тот же день советует не совать его в себя, и это звучит еще хуже, чем шутка про руки, и все обитатели дома, включая шкуру Пушечного мяса, успевают проклясть идею с превращением сигила в напоминание о том, что Рэндалл иногда должен тормозить и думать до того, как идти за незнакомыми девушками в страшные лаборатории), отставив бокал в сторону; Хэмиш хочет перекинуться прямо здесь и исчезнуть в лесу на потеху всем магам.

— Даже не думай, — предупреждает Рэндалл, цепляясь взглядом за выражение лица, предшествующее всем самоубийственным планам (Джек по этой части более талантлив, Дьюк все же отличный лидер), и Хэмиш хмурится, не собираясь слушать, поднимается и тянется к бутылке. Рэндалл оказывается перед его рукой быстрее, чем Хэмиш успевает моргнуть.

Вот Рэндалл в кресле. Вот он прямо перед ним, и ладонью Хэмиш упирается ему в грудь. Вот Рэндалл сует сигил себе в рот и зажимает зубами.

Хэмиш чувствует давление магии: несмотря на отсутствие звона, этот крошечный диск с заклинанием фонит чем-то злобным и тревожно знакомым; погруженный в плоть, он начинает светиться — Рэндалл смыкает губы, не переставая улыбаться.

— Не будь идиотом, — предупреждает Хэмиш и тянется ладонью к вороту чужой толстовки. Карпио перехватывает его руку прежде, чем пальцы коснутся шнурка. — Если ты так хочешь на меня разозлиться, можешь не пользоваться этой штукой.

— Не могу, — невразумительно бормочет Рэндалл, продолжая держать сигил во рту, — не могу разозлиться.

— Тогда тем более отдай, — вторую руку Рэндалл тоже перехватывает. Так они и стоят — Карпио, сжимающий чужие запястья поверх манжет, и Дьюк, обреченно наблюдающий, как веселье во взгляде постепенно сменяется нетерпением. За ним последует раздражение, а после — ярость, сигил недостаточно быстро действует даже на накачанного снотворным оборотня, что уж говорить о том, кто находится в сознании.

Но. Всегда есть но.

Рэндалл хочет злиться.

Хэмиш не знает, зачем ему это нужно — дразнить, провоцировать, играться с магией, которая, помнится, в прошлый раз вывела его из себя до такой степени, что заставила бросаться даже на Лилит, обычно чудом избегающую раздосадованной версии Рэндалла. Хэмиш не любит обманывать себя, если это не касается их с Рэндаллом влияния друг на друга, но сейчас тактика избегания дает сбой: глаза напротив светлеют и начинают светиться, и всем, хоть раз наблюдавшим оборотня как явление, прекрасно известно, что за этим может последовать. До появления Джека Рэндалл в их компании считался самым безобидным, по меркам Лилит — вообще пацифистом; Хэмиш не уверен, что хочет знать, какая часть этого факта до сих пор правдива.

— Рэндалл, — предупреждает Хэмиш, и глаза начинают сверкать ярче. Сигил во рту — тоже: Хэмиш отстраненно наблюдает, как губы и щеки Рэндалла светлеют до персикового цвета, словно кто-то зажигает у него во рту фонарик. — Отдай.

— Отними, — бормочет Рэндалл скорее подначивающе, чем раздраженно. — Или алкоголь все же способен остановить оборотня?

Хэмиш рычит — прекрасно понимая, что рычать должен не он — и дергается вперед, чувствуя, как плечи, локти и запястья простреливает болью от неудобной позы. Первой мыслью в голове мелькает идея врезаться лбом прямо Рэндаллу в переносицу, но тот только смеется и отклоняется.

Эта игра успела надоесть всем еще до начала основного действа. Рука, закинутая на спинку кресла в баре. Одежда, оставленная на полу, и шкура, оборачивающаяся вокруг — предельная откровенность, и не снившаяся магам, плетущим интриги где-то в своих подвалах. Взгляды — на девушек, на парней, друг на друга.

Хэмиш — хороший лидер, оставивший позади мысль о каких-либо отношениях. Рэндалл — бисексуальная катастрофа.

Катастрофа с теплыми губами, в свете магии кажущимися почти горячими.

Хэмиш вытягивает сигил из чужого рта, цепляя металлический диск языком и не касаясь шнурка, (и прижимается к губам дольше необходимого), и этот импровизированный проклятый амулет падает обратно на толстовку, прекращая светиться. Взгляд Рэндалла становится чуть более осмысленным — достаточно для того, чтобы просчитать, по какой траектории будет двигаться Хэмиш, перехватить его руки поудобнее и не дать отстраниться.

Рэндалл, в конце концов, балагур, а не идиот.

— Еще раз так сделаешь, — бормочет Хэмиш, когда его руки отпускают (только для того, чтобы он обхватил ими лицо Карпио) и дают отдышаться, — и я сдам тебя Лилит. Я рехнусь с этой магией.

— За восемь лет же не рехнулся, — смеется Рэндалл (и когда они успели оказаться на кресле?) и целует его снова, царапая выступающими клыками чужие губы. — Всего лишь спился.

Хэмиш хочет зарычать (раздраженно, а вовсе не удовлетворенно, как волк внутри), но Рэндалл успевает закончить этот разговор прежде, чем он снова начнется. Улыбка не сходит с его лица даже сейчас, словно внутри у него не волк и не сигил, а самое настоящее солнце, и где-то глубоко в душе Хэмиш готов признаться, что история с Полуночью не поставила точку в нормальной жизни. Может, стоит дать ей еще один шанс. Хэмиш готов, честное слово.

Рэндалл улыбается так, будто знает, что у него в голове, и сминает воротник рубашки пальцами, дергая на себя. Рэндалл не хочет думать о лаборатории, Хэмиш не хочет думать о Полуночи. Долгая дорога, короткая жизнь, помните?

Они достаточно ее откладывали.

С них хватит.


End file.
